


How Was Your Night?

by RyujinHime



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Good Morning!, I'll get over it, Just plain sin, Vaginal Sex, Wilson is a gentleman, not much of a plot but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujinHime/pseuds/RyujinHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being neglected sleep due to your hormones, you awake your husband. How was your night? Let Wilson help you decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Was Your Night?

You roll over in bed, whimpering softly as you feel yourself grow hot in the middle of the night. You couldn't sleep and the reason why was because you were feeling.. heat in between your legs. And you knew exactly what that meant. You figured you could pleasure yourself and get it over with, but that wouldn't be enough for you. You looked towards Wilson, your husband, who is sleeping peacefully next to you. 

 

Waking him up was your first thought, but at the same time, you didn't want to disturb him. Feeling how you were at this point, you didn't quite care. You wanted him really badly, and you were a bit desperate for some action. And considering falling back asleep was definitely not an option, you decide to go through with it and wake your lover up.

 

Shifting closer towards Wilson, you quietly sat up to get closer to his neck, planting soft kisses down his pale neck with a quiet moan. Your hand made its way towards his boxers, slipping its way inside and grasping his cock, slowly rubbing the tip and shaft with your fingers. You tease the head of his cock by pressing a single finger against it, sticky precum coating your fingers. You had the sudden urge to take his length in your mouth, but you knew that sucking him off wouldn't quite appease your excitement. You'd need something _bigger_. Suddenly, the gentleman scientist began to stir, feeling strangely aroused, heat pooling in between his thighs. 

 

He let out a moan of your name tiredly, considering he had been woken up in the middle of a good sleep. Once he opened his eyes, he quickly registered what was happening and looked at you, a small but noticeable blush adorning his usual pale cheeks. You found it quite adorable when he blushed.

"[Your Name].. It's very late. Why are you still up, darling?" You grab his hand and guided it to your little _problem_ , whining slightly as his hand came in contact with your soaked panties. Wilson let out a groan as he felt your wetness and heard you whine like an animal in heat. He found it oddly pleasuring to hear. Your cheeks heat up as well as you notice how aroused you've made Wilson in return.

 

"Ah, I see.. You are in need of some attention, right?. I can surely help you with that, my darling." He said with a small smile as he guided you on top of him, slowly pulling your wet panties off. With your bare pussy now exposed to the cool air, your breathing began to speed up and stutter slightly.

 

You were left shivering, but not for too long. With a small push, you felt Wilson's cock enter you, eliciting a soft cry from your partially open mouth. He groaned as he felt your warmth and wetness, the sensation making his whole body feel warm in return. Wilson gave you time to adjust before he began to bounce you up and down on his lap slowly. Being the gentleman he is, he didn't want to hurt you. Just yet. 

 

As soon as he saw that you were in no pain nor discomfort, Wilson decided to pick up the pace a little. You sing his name in a high pitched squeak, grasping his shoulders and begging him to go faster and fuck you harder,

 

He couldn't help but shut his eyes to focus more on your sweet moans of pleasure, encouraging him to grasp your hips firmly before thrusting up into you to go deeper. Wilson hit that one sweet sport in particular that was sure to drive you absolutely mad. His hands made their way to your backside, squeezing both your ass cheeks teasingly, making you yelp then clamp down hard around him. By the way your walls were squeezing his cock, Wilson knew you were approaching your release just as he was. You lean down on your husband, breasts pressing against his chest as you claim his lips in a somewhat rough manner. 

 

Your nails dig harshly into his shoulders, causing Wilson to groan lightly at the pain and pleasure. You bury your face in the crook of his slightly damp neck, muffling your sweet little moans and yelps. With a cry of each other's names, you both reach your peak almost at the same time; the long pursed feeling of euphoria finally arriving. Some of his cum leaks out of you, dripping down both your thighs and staining the cotton sheets beneath you. To lazy to care, you lie down on top of Wilson with a small pant. After such a good orgasm, all you could think of was sleep. Wilson was breathing hard himself, small puffs of his breath fans against your face and tickle your nose. He let out a small chuckle, voice sounding slightly hoarse. Wilson played with the individual strands of your hair before speaking once more,

"I hope you're satisfied now, my sweet because I need my rest.. Or would you rather we continue this pleasurable moment?"

 

 

You wake up the next morning feeling quite sore. The sun was peeking just above the horizon, illuminating most of your bedroom. You squint your eyes a bit, adjusting to the sudden intrusion of sunlight. Your continues to protest against your movement, but you'd get over it. You sit up in bed and stretch your arms up to the ceiling, a loud crack from your bones resonates around the formerly quiet room. You look over toward your husband, who is still sound asleep.

 

Considering today was a Saturday, you could both sleep in. Figuring Wilson might be hungry, you contemplate on whether or not to get up and make breakfast. Your stomach gives a low growl, making you giggle.

"I guess I have my answer then." You decide to let Wilson sleep a bit longer, figuring the sound or smell of food would wake him.

 

Sausage, eggs and bacon fry in separate skillets, the heat turned to just the right temperature as to not cause the grease to overcook the food. Just as you presumed, the sound and smell of food woke Wilson up. He slowly made his way into the kitchen, whilst rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He comes up behind you, encasing your waist in his slender arms.

 

Despite still being in your underwear, you guide Wilson over toward the counter to avoid being popped with grease.

"Good morning to you too, my sweet. How was your night?" You giggle slightly as his lips trail along your collarbone, his pale hands squeezing the sides of your breasts.

"Wonderful, thanks to you, my darling."

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Wilson, and I'm a bit ashamed for not writing about him sooner. I give some credit to my friend who helped me with this story! You know who you are uwu


End file.
